So This Is Love
by usagichan1408
Summary: Serena's pregnant, missing, and the worst part is is that Darien dumped her! The scouts are searching for her and ask for the help of Princess Kakyuu. Will their old friends help them? Will Serena be found? Seiya/Serena, Mina/Yaten, Amy/Taiki and more
1. Chapter 1

Okay so here is the first of many stories this summer! I do not own sailor moon or the characters; I only own the characters that I have created for this story.

* * *

"Mina wait up will ya!"

"I swear you get slower every year!"

"Oh shut up! Hey I just remembered that I have to be somewhere I'll see you back at home later k!"

"Serena what about Darien!?" Mina called after her.

"Who cares Mina, because Darien sure as hell doesn't!"

Mina looked at her beloved friend with widened worried eyes as she walked away. As she walked towards the arcade Serena's words rang in her ears "_Who cares Mina, because Darien sure as hell doesn't!_" When she walked in she sat down in the booth that she always sits in and when Andrew saw her she looked deathly pale. He walked back to the counter and made her her usual triple chocolate milkshake with whipped cream piled high. He set the drink in front of her and she gave him a slight smile.

"Mina are you okay? You look like hell."

"Gee thanks Andrew."

"Your welcome; now what's going on?"

"Serena, just said that Darien sure as hell doesn't care."

"What!"

"My thought exactly."

Meanwhile Serena sat in the lobby of the hospital waiting to see Amy's mom. After a few minutes the nurse called her name and led her to the examination room. The young woman gave her a gown to change into and said that Dr. Mizuno would be there in a few.

"This is ridiculous. I'm just overreacting, it's nothing." she said to herself as she changed.

After a few minutes Dr. Mizuno walked in and shook Serena's hand. She got everything that she needed from Serena so that she could run some tests.

"Okay Serena why don't you get dressed while I run these tests and I will give you a call with the results."

"Thanks Dr. Mizuno."

Dr. Mizuno nodded and left the room leaving Serena alone once again. As she was changing a thought crossed her mind that made her smile for the first time in ages. She quickly finished changing and hurried out o the hospital. Once she was out she raced towards the apartment that she shared with Mina. She raced up the stairs and opened the door throwing her things on the table as she raced to her room. Clothes started flying everywhere as she tried to find what she was looking for.

"Damn it where did I put that thing!?"

"Put what Sere?"

Serena turned around to find Mina standing in her doorway with her arms crossed. Before Serena could answer Mina though her cell phone rang.

"Hello?"

"Serena? This is Dr. Mizuno. I just got your test results back from earlier and they are positive."

"Thank you."

Serena dropped her phone and quickly sat down as a worried Mina rushed to her side.

"Sere! What's wrong?!"

"I…I'm pregnant."

"What! When! Who!"

"It must have been with Darien two months ago. Damn it Mina now what am I going to do?! I don't like Darien like that anymore, besides he has moved on!"

"Sere everything is going to be alright, besides you have me and the girls we'll all help you through this and take care of the baby."

"Thank you Mina."

The young girl hugged her friend and left her alone to think for awhile. Hours had passed since Mina saw Serena and she started to wonder what was up, but when she went into her room she wasn't there. All she found was a not.

"Mina I'm sorry, but I had to leave for awhile I will be back sometime. Please don't worry I will be fine as I brought my broach with me.

Love S"

Mina dropped the note and ran into her own room and began to search for her own wand. Once she had found it she raced up the stairs to the roof and transformed. Once transformed Mina clasped her hands together and closed her eyes.

"_Raye, Lita, Amy I need your help. Serena is missing and she took her broach. Hurry!_"

Each girl stopped in the middle of whatever they were doing when they heard the Princess of Venus' voice call for them. Instantly they ran into their rooms and grabbed their wands that had not been touched in two years. Once transformed they raced to Venus' aid wanting reasons for Serena's disappearing act.

"Well which one do you want first the fact that she said that Darien sure as hell doesn't care anymore or the fact that she's pregnant?"

"What! Are you saying that Darien dumped Sere?!"

"I think so Mars."

"We need to find her before something happens to her and Rini."

"Jupiter's right let's split up and search the city; if worse comes to worse we'll inform the Outer scouts."


	2. Chapter 2

Back on Kinmoku the reconstruction has finally been completed and the starlights were free to do as they pleased on the planet. Each of them were sitting in their favorite place around the kingdom—Fighter was in the rose garden, Healer was at the lake, and Maker was sitting up in a olive tree in the middle of the park. Each one had only one thing in mind—the girl they left behind. Little did they know that one of them was pregnant and M.I.A. The Fireball Princess was heading towards the thrown room when she felt Serena's power weaken a bit, but the Princess of Kinmoku didn't worry since this was happening a lot since they had left Earth two years ago.

Back on Earth the search for the Moon Princess continued as the scouts tore threw the city looking for her. Around dawn the next morning the four some returned to the apartment roof top without any sign of their Princess.

"What are we going to do? She has lowered her power to the point where Mercury's computer can't even find her!"

"Venus enough! We will find her all we need is someone who can feel her power."

"None of us can do that only Serena can do that."

"Actually guys there is one other person who can."

"Mercury…"

"Kakayuu."

"Right Jupiter."

"We can't reach Kinmoku though without Sailor Moon."

"We couldn't before Mars, but now we should have enough power to teleport without her."

"Works for me lets try it."

The four made a circle and grabbed one another's hands. They concentrated hard on their destination as their true colors shot high above them. After a few minutes they were gone, but something broke their connection causing them to land in four different sections of Kinmoku. When the four inner scouts had landed on the planet Kakyuu called for her starlights to come quickly to the palace. Instantly the three were pulled back into reality and raced towards their beloved princess. Upon arriving at the palace they found Kakyuu waiting for them in her throne room looking extremely worried.

"You called for us Princess?"

"Yes my Starlights. I felt the presence a different power land on our planet, but I'm afraid that I can no longer feel it. I want you three to go out and search the planet and see what the energy source of that power was and bring it back to the palace."

"Yes Princess."

The three of them stood and left the palace each going in different directions to cover more ground. As Venus opened her eyes she found that she was some how floating on top of a body of water, but when she tried to swim to shore she found that she couldn't move her legs. She knew that there was no way her love chain would reach the trees in the distance so she had no way of reaching land without hurting herself even more severely than she already was. Mars found herself hanging in a darkened forest in a tree by her bow in the back of her fuku. "_Great now I'm stuck here until one of the girls gets me down. How Serena like!_" she thought to herself as she tried to sense where the others were, but her power was being blocked out. Mercury awoke to a piercing pain throughout her abdomen, but she knew that she had to find the Princess of Kinmoku so that she could help them find their own princess. As she tried to move she let out an ear piercing scream as she clung to her side. "_Great something is broken and if I move it could cause something even worse._" Jupiter found herself walking in a maze as she tried to find a way of the field of olive trees. She kept walking straight ahead knowing that at some point it would lead her out of there and then she could begin her hurt for Princess Kakyuu. After walking endlessly for hours she was out of the olive tree field and was looking at a beautiful red and orange building. She walked up the stairs and the man at the door opened it as he noticed her sailor fuku. A tall man inside lead her down a long hallway that seemed endless until finally they had reached two large golden double doors.

"Please wait here."

Jupiter nodded and watched the man slip inside the room. Minutes later he returned and lead her into a beautiful room filled with miniature olive trees and red and orange tapestries. A moment later she saw a beautiful young woman appear at the front of the room. As they got closer Jupiter could start to see the outline of her face and ran past her guild.

"Kakyuu!"

"Jupiter! What brings you to Kinmoku?"

"It's a long story, but first Mars, Mercury, and Venus are still somewhere on Kinmoku."

"So it was the inner solar system scouts power that I felt."

"Yes."

"Fighter, Healer, and Maker are out there now looking for the power that I felt so I'm sure they will find them. Now while we wait you could tell me that story of why you are here, since I don't think it's a visit after these past two years."

"No it's not I'm afraid. You see Serena went missing two days ago and we can no longer sense her power. We only knew of one person besides Serena who could sense power and that was you. So we came here for your help."

"I'm afraid that I cannot help you Jupiter for I can no longer sense her power either. Since we left Earth I have felt it weaken by the day and I knew at some point in time that I would no longer be able to feel it."

"Kakyuu there must be a way! Serena is pregnant and Darien left her so we think that is why she left; we can't let anything happen to her or that child!"

"The Prince of Earth left her! Did she leave a note?"

"Yes."

"What did it say?"

"I don't know Venus found it on her bed when she went to see how she was."

"Then we best find the others."

Kakyuu walked up to the tall man and whispered something to him. He answered her with a nod and left the room.

"Raidon is going to tell the starlights that it is Mars, Mercury, and Venus that they are looking for; not an enemy. So they should be able to find them easily now that we know that it is them."

"What if they are hurt or can not be found? Or worse?"

"Now is not the time to think of that Jupiter; we just need to be patient."

Raidon made his way through the forest to where he knew that Fighter would be somewhere deep in there. When he finally reached him he found him standing in the middle of the road with his eyes closed deep in thought."

"Excuse me Star Fighter, but I have word from Princess Kakyuu."

"Yes Raidon?"

"The power that she felt was Sailors Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. Jupiter is at the palace with her now, but I'm afraid that the others are still missing."

"What about Sailor Moon?"

"There was no scout mentioned by that name Fighter."

"I see. Thank you Raidon; I will inform Healer and Maker."

Fighter stood back and closed his eyes and fell back in deep thought. "_Healer, Maker; I was just informed that the power Kakyuu felt was the power of Sailors Mars, Mercury, Venus, and Jupiter. Jupiter is at the palace now, but the others are still out here._" Healer and Maker stopped in the mist of their paths as they heard Fighters words. They were surprised to hear that it was their friends from Earth, but were curious as to why they were on Kinmoku. Fighter continued his way through the forest until something bright caught his eye up in the trees.

"That's odd sunlight can't reach deep in here."

As he was standing there trying to find the source of the light a bright red arrow landed and inch from him. "_Damn that was a close one. Where have I seen that arrow before?_" Fighter moved high up in the trees searching all of them until he got closer to the source of light. As he moved carefully towards the light he started to see an outline of a person hanging in the tree above him. With each step he took he could see more of the person until he saw a dark black blob hanging there. As Mars hung there she saw a figure getting close to her.

"Stop right there or I'll shoot you!"

"Who do you think you are threatening a sailor scout of Princess Kakyuu!?"

"A pissed off Sailor scout from Earth who will do anything to protect her princess! So back off!"

"Mars?"

"You know who I am?"

"I would have figured to see Odango in that kind of predicament not you!"

"Fighter?"

"The one and only."

"It's about damn time one of you found me now get me down!"

Fighter shot the branch where Mars was hanging from down and caught her before she hit the ground. The two moved quickly through the trees and reached the entrance within an hour. Once they reached the palace they were reunited with Jupiter and Princess Kakyuu.

"Princess should I return to help Healer and Maker find Venus and Mercury?"

"No Fighter, Healer and Maker will find them in time."

"What are you guys doing here anyway?"

"Fighter all will be told when the others return."

"Yes Princess."

Healer raced through the water as he searched for the two missing girls. As he moved he thought of the time when they all found out each others identities and when they fought together in the battle with Galexia. After searching for an hour he came upon something bobbing in the water a few feet away from him. As he got closer he saw a red bow floating in front of him.

"Venus!"

No response came. He swam faster towards the young sailor scout of love and beauty to find her unconscious faced down in the water. He turned her over and found that she was barely breathing. Holding her tightly against him he swam towards the sandy beach where he laid her down to check her pulse. "_Come on Mina don't leave me now we all need you!_" He pressed his mouth to hers and pressed down on her chest until she was breathing again. Relieved he picked her up and raced back towards the palace. Maker made his way through the mountains until he heard a high pitched scream coming from the east. He raced towards it to find Mercury holding tightly to her side as she tried to pick herself off the ground.

"Maker!"

"Mercury! Can you walk?"

"I'm not sure, but I doubt it. Something is broken."

"Let me carry you back to the palace."

The blue haired solider nodded as Maker carefully picked her up. The two made their way carefully back down the mountain and back towards the palace where they caught up with Healer and Venus.

"Venus! Healer what happened to her!"

"I found her unconscious face down in the water. She will be alright Mercury I promise."

The four some made their way down the long hallway that lead to the throne room where they found everyone waiting for them. When they entered the room Kakyuu ordered them to immediately take them to the hospital wing where they would be examined. As Mercury had guessed the fall had caused two broken ribs. The doctor did all she could and bandaged her up and allowed Maker to take her back to their princess in a wheel chair. When they came back into the room they learned that Venus was still unconscious and had a broken leg.

"Will she be alright?"

"I believe so Maker besides Healer refuses to leave her side so he won't let anything happen to her."

"Who knew stingy old Healer had feelings for Mina."


	3. Chapter 3

In the remains of the Moon Kingdom Serena wandered the halls as she had done when she was a child with her mother. She slowly came upon a large silver door and once she had opened it she realized that she had just walked into her very large old bedroom. As she stood there tears silently slide down her face as she gently touched her stomach. She roamed around the room looking at her old things, when she finally sat down on the large bed and grabbed the pink tinted silver tablet and the pen on top of it and began to write.

_If I had the chance_

_To go back again_

_Take a different road, bear a lighter load_

_Tell an easy story_

_I would walk away_

_With my yesterdays_

_And I would not trade what is broken for beauty only_

_Every valley _

_Every bitter chill_

_Made me ready to climb back up the hill_

_And find that…_

_You are sunshine_

_You are blue skies_

_How would I know the morning_

_If I knew not midnight?_

_You're my horizon_

_You're the light of a new dawn_

_So thank You, thank You_

_That after the long night, You are sunrise_

_There's a moment when _

_Faith caves in _

_There's a time when every soul is certain God is gone_

_But every shadow is evidence of sun_

_And every tomorrow holds out hope for us_

_For every one of us_

_You are sunshine _

_You are blue skies_

_How would I know the morning_

_If I knew not midnight?_

_You're my horizon_

_You're the light of a new dawn_

_So thank You, thank You_

_That after the long night, You are sunrise_

_You alone will shine_

_You alone can resurrect this heart of mine_

_You are sunrise_

_You are blue skies_

_How would I know the morning_

_If I knew not midnight?_

_You're my horizon_

_You're the light of a new dawn_

_So thank You, thank You_

_That after the long night, you are sunrise_

_You are sunrise._

She laid down the pen and ripped off the sheet of paper folding it and sliding it carefully into her pocket. Before she knew it she was fast asleep dreaming of her true prince—the one she let get away two years before. She awoke a few hours later when the sun shone brightly into her windows, but when she got up she noticed that she was no longer in her jeans and t-shirt but in her white gown. "_How the hell did I get into this?_" She looked around the room for a sign of another person in the room, but she saw nothing. Getting off the bed and walking over to the door she heard a loud sneeze coming from the closet.

"Whose there!?"

No one answered. Serena carefully and quietly walked over to the closet and opened the doors to find a little girl sitting in the corner of the darkened closet. As Serena tried to coax her out of there by reassuring her that she would not hurt her; the girl only shook her head. Giving up Serena walked in and sat down besides the little girl only to notice that she had light pink hair.

"Rini?"

The girl did not answer her, which confused Serena a bit because she knew that it had to be Rini. Serena walked into the closet and sat down beside her only to find out that the normal would be red eyes where a darker blue than her own.

"Who are you? Where is Rini?"

"With her father where she has been since she was born."

"Then who are you?"

"Tsuki."

"Tsuki where are your parents?"

"In the future ruling the kingdom."

"Then why are you here?"

"They sent me to find their past selves so that I can be with them instead of in the battle zone."

"Can I help you find them? Who are they?"

"Seiya Kou and Serena Tsukino."

Serena's eyes widened as she learned that Seiya and her have a daughter in the future. She grabbed Tsuki and pulled her close to her. Tsuki looked at Serena like she was crazy, but allowed her to hold her without a complaint.

"Well I suppose we should go see your father."

"We need to find my mother too."

"I'm your mother Tsuki."

A smile crossed Tsuki's face as she clung to her with tears sliding down her face. Serena held her and smiled as she held her other daughter, but as she did she wondered why Rini would be with Darien once she is born. The two stood up and walked out of the closet hand in hand as Serena allowed her power to rise to normal. They walked out of the room and headed towards the rose garden where Serena transformed and picked up Tsuki and together the two headed for Kinmoku; however, little did they know that the inner scouts were already there asking the help of Princess Kakyuu and the starlights to find her.

The words that Serena wrote was the song called Sunrise by Nichole Nordeman. -Usagichan-


	4. Chapter 4

Upon arriving on Kinmoku Sailor Moon deformed back into her normal clothes and set Tsuki down as the two stared at the beautiful scenery in front of them. Tsuki reached for Serena's hand and together they headed for the palace. Inside the palace Kakyuu froze in her spot and a smile spread across her face as she felt Serena's power grow as she got closer to them. Kakyuu hastily headed to her starlights dormitory and knocked on Fighter's door. As she stood there she heard a loud groan and mumbling coming from the sleepy starlight.

"Healer go away don't you know what time it is!"

"Fighter it's me."

At the sound of his princess' voice he quickly hopped out of bed and opened the door. She walked past him and turned around to face him with a smile on her face.

"I want you to go to the palace door and wait outside Fighter."

"Yes princess."

Fighter left as told and stood where Kakyuu had told him to. As he stood there he questioned why she had told him to stand there at such an outrageous time in the morning. After a half hour had past Fighter found himself dozing in and out until he thought he was hallucinating when he saw a blonde with her hair done in two dumplings carrying a sleeping child. As he rubbed his eyes continuously he still couldn't get the picture out of his head until finally she got close enough to tell him that he wasn't hallucinating.

"Odango!"

"Fighter!"

Serena ran towards him and he took her into his strong loving arms until she pushed away from him a little to show him the child in her arms. His mood changed instantly as he thought that it was Darien and her child. As she saw the smile turn into a frown she got a confused look on her face and wondered why his mood changed so quickly.

"Fighter are you okay?"

"Fine."

"Then why are you being pissy towards me?"

"I'm not. Let's get you inside."

"Not until you tell me what is bothering you!"

"It's nothing Odango."

"Fine then I will go missing again since you don't seem to give a shit that I'm here."

Serena turned on her heel before he could even answer and started making her way back to where she arrived. Enraged Fighter started after her so that he could bring her back to the palace. As she got closer and sensed that Fighter was following her, she felt Tsuki stir in her arms. Serena stopped and looked down at her to see that she was awake once again. She knelt down to the ground and set the young child down.

"Are we there mama?"

"Yes baby, but we are leaving again."

"Why? I want to see daddy!"

"Tsuki, your father doesn't seem to care that I'm here so I didn't have a chance to tell him."

"Mama I want to see him even if it's only for a minute."

"Alright sweetheart."

Serena grabbed Tsuki's hand and together they walked to where Fighter stopped to watch the two together. When they stopped in front of him all Fighter could do was glare at Tsuki like she did something wrong.

"Fighter this is Tsuki; she wanted to see you before we leave."

Tsuki stuck out her small hand and waited for him to take it, but he didn't. She hung her head and dropped her hand down to her side. As Serena watched her she could tell that Tsuki was trying to hold back tears. When Serena's gaze went to Fighter her eyes were giving him the "_How could you do that!_" look.

"Come on Tsuki I guess he doesn't give a shit. Just like Darien; who knew."

"What do you mean just like Darien?"

"Never mind Fighter. I guess we should get going. Come on Tsuki."

"But Mom what about Da.."

Serena cut her off and Fighter stood there confused as he watched Serena transform into Sailor Moon and pick up Tsuki to leave the planet. The last thing he saw before the two left was a tear sliding down Sailor Moon's face before she teleported them off Kinmoku. Once Fighter walked back into the palace he found all the inner scouts standing around a conscious Venus.

"Fighter, it's about time you returned back here. I was just telling the others that you had a surprise for them."

"Princess, I don't mean to be rude but what surprise?"

"Didn't Serena show up? I know I felt her power grow as she got closer to us."

"She did, but a little girl was with her."

"Fighter where is she? Is she hiding behind you?" asked Mars

"No she left after we had an argument."

"Damn it Fighter why did you let her leave!"

"She's not my responsibility Mars! Besides she probably went back to Earth like normal."

"You're a fool Fighter." whispered Venus

"What are you talking about Venus?"

"Why do you think we came here after these past two years numbskull?"

"I don't know you missed us."

"Fighter, Serena went missing two days ago after Darien left her and she found out she was pregnant!"

Everyone watched Venus slowly get up out of the wheelchair and hold on to Healer for support as she tried to move towards Fighter with trembling knees. She let go of Healer and slowly made her way over to Fighter, but she collapsed causing Fighter to catch her before she hit the ground.

"Venus you should be sitting down."

"No Fighter, you should have never let Serena leave again. Now we may never find her again."

"I'm sorry if I got pissed to see her with a child with her!"

"Wait a second how can she have a kid with her and be pregnant?" asked Healer

"It must be Rini, her daughter from the future."

"No Serena called her Tsuki."

"Scouts I think it's time for us to return to Earth and hope to find Serena there."

"I think Venus should stay here and rest for a bit before she leaves."

"But Princess Kakyuu we need her power to teleport back to Earth."

"Take Maker with you."

The scouts nodded and left Venus with Kakyuu and Healer as they left the palace with Maker. They created the circle and as always their true colors shot up above them and disappeared as Fighter watched them from the palace. It was just about dusk when they arrived on the rooftop of Mina and Serena's apartment building. Once they all deformed they all went their separate ways except Raye who decided to see if Serena was at home. Raye walked down the stairs to Serena's floor and knocked on her door. After five minutes she was about to leave when the door opened and a little girl opened the door.

"Hi is Serena home?"

"Yes she's sleeping."

"Could you tell her Raye stopped by and that Mina isn't going to be home for awhile?"

Tsuki nodded and watched Raye walk down the hall before she shut the door and walked into her mother's room and crawled in next to her.


	5. Chapter 5

It was months after Serena returned to Earth with Tsuki when the scouts found out that she was Serena and Seiya's daughter from the future. By then Serena had told Darien that she was pregnant with Rini and he seemed not to care. About a week before she was due she had just dropped Tsuki off at her school when she was about a block from home her water broke. She quickly called Raye to pick Tsuki up after school as she tried to get to the hospital. About two blocks away she started having sharp contractions one right after the other. Luckily on his way to work Andrew saw her on her knees holding her sides. Instantly he knew what was happening and helped her into his car. As they pulled up in front of the hospital Darien was walking out.

"Darien!"

"Andrew what are you doing here?"

"Never mind that help me get Serena inside she's having serious contractions about two minutes apart."

Together the two of them helped her into a wheelchair and inside before another contraction hit her as a nurse took her into maternity ward. Within minutes Dr. Mizuno was there and helped Serena get ready to deliver the baby. After two hours of labor Serena had her daughter sleeping in her arms. Dr. Mizuno came in periodically to check to see how mother and daughter were doing and when Raye brought Tsuki after she picked her up from school, she was surprised to learn that Serena had another daughter.

"Serena she's beautiful."

"Can I hold her?" asked Tsuki

Serena nodded as Raye picked Tsuki up and sat her on the bed so Serena could hand her the baby. As she placed her into Tsuki's arms she started to cry uncontrollably making Tsuki hand her back to her mother.

"Serena when are you and Rini allowed to leave?"

"Tomorrow morning if everything goes according to plan; so do you think Tsuki could stay with you for the night?"

"That's not a problem."

"Thanks Raye. Hey have you heard from Mina lately? I still don't see why she hasn't come home yet from where ever she is."

"She should be home Serena, but right now you need to get your rest. Come on Tsuki we'll come back to get them in the morning okay?"

The two walked out of the room and went over to Lita's house to tell her the news. For the rest of the afternoon the three girls baked cookies and watched movies until Tsuki fell asleep on the couch between Raye and Lita. Lita carefully picked to up so that she wouldn't wake up and laid her down on the bed in the guest bedroom. When she came back out she noticed that Raye had something on her mind.

"Raye are you okay?"

"Yeah I'm fine Lita; it's just that I don't see why we don't tell Serena that Mina is on Kinmoku and I don't see why we don't tell Seiya that Tsuki is his future daughter."

"Mina doesn't want Serena to know and Serena doesn't think Seiya to know and if she does it's her place to tell him not ours."

"You're right Lita."

The next morning Raye dropped Serena, Tsuki, and baby Rini off at their place. After they were beginning to settle with baby Rini now in their lives Serena and Tsuki figured that Rini would always be in their lives forever; until a dark gloomy night that is. Serena had just put Tsuki in bed and was sitting in the living room watching television when she heard a crash coming from her bedroom. She quickly got up and found Darien standing over the crib where Rini laid.

"Leave her be Darien! She is my child you ever had any interest in her!"

"Not anymore Serena I'm taking her so that she will never have to live around you or that wretched child in that bed that is not her real sister!"

"Tsuki is her real sister Darien!"

"No she isn't she belongs to that starlight and you!"

After he had said all that he wanted to Darien left through the window leaving Serena on her knees screaming for him to give Rini back. Tsuki laid in bed with tears rolling down her eyes until the next morning when she found her mother on the floor asleep with dried tears on her cheeks. For the next month Serena walked around like a zombie and never noticed that Tsuki was there. All she did was sit next to Rini's crib and hold onto her things. It tore Tsuki's heart to see her mother like this to the point when she remembered their first encounter in the remains of the Moon Palace. Tsuki checked pants pocket after pants pocket until she found the piece of paper that she had been looking for. Not even asking Serena if it was okay for her to go out for a bit Tsuki grabbed her coat and ran to the Cherry Hill Temple where she found Raye sweeping the steps.

"Aunt Raye!"

"Tsuki what is it? Where's Serena?"

"Darien took Rini last month and my mom is like a zombie! She doesn't even notice me anymore!" cried Tsuki

"Let's go see if I can talk to her."

"No Aunt Raye I need to get to Kinmoku."

"What? Why?"

"I just need to!"

Tears streamed down her face as she looked up at the young priestess. Raye felt her heart go out for the young child as she took out her communicator and told the scouts to come to the temple for a "meeting". When they arrived they found Tsuki sitting upon the steps in tears and Raye waiting for them. After she had told them what happened and what Tsuki wanted they all agreed to teleport her to Kinmoku.


	6. Chapter 6

The scouts landed peacefully on Kinmoku right as the sun was starting to set in the horizon. Tsuki stood in front of them staring at the ground trying not to show what she was feeling at the moment. After a few minutes had pass she turned around and faced them and looked at them with her big blue sad eyes.

"Sailor scouts thank you for bringing me here, but I want you all to return to Earth without me."

"Tsuki…"

"Maker please just let go please I have to do this on my own without you guys near."

"We understand Tsuki and we will be back for you when you want us to okay."

"Thanks Mercury."

She hugged them all and smiled as a tear slide down her face. As she watched them leave she felt lonely for the first time in ages. She started to make her way to the palace when she saw a young woman with fiery red hair looking into the sunset. Tsuki slowly made her way towards her hoping that she would know where she would be able to find her father. Feeling the presence of someone close to her the young woman turned around and smiled at Tsuki as she wondered why such a small child would be out so late.

"Hello little one. Are you lost?"

"No…well…I don't know."

"You don't know? Don't you know where you live?"

"I'm not from here. I'm just visiting someone, but I don't know where they are."

"Well who are you looking for I know everyone in this kingdom."

"Star Fighter."

The young woman looked at her in shock since no one ever asks to see any of her starlights, unless they needed help. There was something about this girl that looked familiar to her though; she just couldn't figure out why.

"Fighter is in his room. If you want I could take you to him."

"No thank you, I can find my way."

Tsuki started for the large silver building with a big yellow star on the top of it as the young woman watched her. Soon as Tsuki was in the building though she walked back into the palace to try and figure out why that Tsuki looked so familiar. Tsuki took a right down a pinkish hallway and stopped at the door that read Fighter. Scared and nervous Tsuki stood there a few minutes until she finally knocked on the door. Fighter opened the door a few seconds later to reveal Tsuki standing there. Instantly Fighter's face went cold as he saw the familiar face staring at him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I..I…uhh.. wanted to see you."

"Why?"

"Because you're my dad."

Fighter's eyes widened in shock as he looked at the little girl in front of him; amazed that Serena didn't tell him when she was here months ago.

"Why didn't you or Serena say anything before?"

"You were too angry dad."

"Where is your mother?"

"Back on Earth."

"You came here alone?"

"No the scouts teleported me here, but then I asked them to leave."

"Does you mother know you're here?"

"She doesn't even know I exist anymore."

"What? Why?"

"A month ago she had my half sister Rini and a few weeks ago Darien broke in our apartment and took her. Mom hasn't been the same since. Dad you have to help her!"

"I love your mother Tsuki, but she doesn't feel that way about me. Let the scouts handle this one."

"Yes she does daddy."

Tsuki reached down and took the folded sheet of paper out of her pocket. Fighter watched her as she carefully opened it and set it in front of him. Her eyes pleaded with him to read it. Fighter picked up the sheet of paper and read Serena's words carefully as he took in every word she was saying.

"Mom wrote it before we first met on the moon. I know it's for you daddy, you are the one that brings the light into her eyes."

"Let's go sweetheart mom needs us."

As they left the room they found the young woman Tsuki met just minutes before. She smiled at the two as they walked towards her hand in hand. Fighter looked at her asking her if she knew and she nodded in reply to his question.

"Princess, this is Tsuki. I have to go to Earth Serena needs me."

"It's okay Fighter I know all I want is for you to be happy. I already talked to Venus who believes that it was time for her to return to Earth. Healer decided to go with her."

"Thank you Princess."

Tsuki and Fighter left Kakyuu standing in the starlights dormitory and headed towards the place where he knew Venus and Healer would be leaving from. As they approached the couple they saw that they were facing towards them taking in Kinmoku one last time before they left.

"Fighter? What are you doing here?"

"Going to Earth; Serena needs me."

"Is she okay? I knew I shouldn't have stayed here so long!"

"Venus calm down. She will be alright."

"Hey Fighter whose the kid?"

"Healer, Venus, this is Tsuki mine and Serena's daughter. Now's not the time to explain anything I have to get to Serena."

The two nodded and Fighter picked up Tsuki as he shot off into the sky with Healer and Venus close behind. The foursome landed in the park and deformed into their normal selves before Mina lead the way to the apartment she shared with Serena. When they arrived the door was unlocked from when Tsuki left earlier. They all walked in to find the place dark and quiet.

"Sere? It's me Mina!"

Mina walked towards Serena's room with Seiya close behind while he left Tsuki and Yaten in the entryway. When the two walked into her room they found her sitting in a chair holding onto a pink blanket.

"Odango?"

Serena lifted her head as she heard the familiar nickname and saw Seiya and Mina standing in her room with saddened eyes. Tears started to flow from Serena's eyes as she got up and ran into his arms. He held her close to him as Mina left the two to be alone for awhile.

"Odango why didn't you tell me about Tsuki? I feel like such an ass now."

"I don't know I was planning on telling you when we went back to you before we left, but the way you looked at her and me was just unbearable."

"I'm sorry Serena I really am. I never meant to do that to you."

"I know Seiya I know."

"Odango why was it that you came to Kinmoku?"

"I wanted to tell you I love you and that you are everything to me."

"I think I'm more of you're horizon."

"Where did you get that idea?"

"Tsuki gave me this."

Seiya handed Serena the folded sheet of paper that Tsuki had handed him only hours before. Once she opened it she knew what it was and smiled. How Tsuki knew it was about Seiya was beyond Serena's imagination.

"Its good darling, actually it's amazing."

"You know Seiya I was actually planning on having it recorded and then sent to you, but I guess that saves me a lot of time and it saves you a trip to the doctor."

"Sweetheart your voice is amazing."

"Seiya do you want a trip to the doctor seriously listen to Serena!" yelled Mina from the hall

The couple laughed as they made their way out of the room, but what they saw in the hall was priceless. Tsuki, Mina, and Yaten each had their faces up against the wall so they could try to hear what the two were saying. At this sight Seiya gave a mischievous grin and picked Serena up and started making his way back to the bedroom, until he remembered that Tsuki was their child. Instead he set Serena down and they all decided to make their way to the kitchen for ice cream sundaes, but as Seiya walked next to Serena he whispered something to her.

"I will do whatever it takes to get Rini back home to us."

Serena stopped in her tracks as she heard her daughters' name. A smile grew on her face once she knew that Seiya would do anything in his power to protect her and get Rini back, but he also knew that she would be fighting right along side of him. He drew her close to him and laid a kiss on her forehead before they sat down and had their sundaes before Tsuki and Yaten ate theirs for them.


End file.
